


Pressure Points

by VenusRising



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusRising/pseuds/VenusRising
Summary: What summary do you need? This is purely a self-indulgent, smutty fiction with some good ol'fashioned choking.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Pressure Points

"I-I'm terribly sorry, my love, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat yourself?"

Byleth looked down at her hands, her cheeks starting to deepen in a flush.

"What I said was...the next time we lay together...I would like you to hold me by the neck."

It had been nearly a year since the end of the great war that nearly divided Fodlan, and a few months since the marriage of the King and Archbishop. Life for the newlyweds had gone from being one of uncertainty to one of more normalcy, or at least what would be defined as such for the powerful couple. Dimitri, who had inherited the responsibility of ruling the newly reformed Kingdom, found himself busy in meetings with dukes and nobles from home and abroad alike, and his wife was found making relief trips around the nation along with Seteth and the other Knights of Serios. Despite their constant hard work, the two always found time for each other and made the most out of their moments together. It was during one of these rare nights the couple both had off that Byleth vocalized her desire; to be held...by the neck.

While completely unprompted and out of the blue in Dimitri's point of view, this was a preposition that had burned in the back of Byleth's mind since her tea time with Mercedes the week prior. While her and Dimitri did get to have time away from the hustle and bustle of their busy lives, they seldom crossed over and Byleth used that time to catch up with her friends and former students. On this particular day, the girls decided to catch up over some tea and sweets that Mercedes had made. As the tea pot grew empty and crumbs littered the plates, their conversation evolved from that of simple catch-ups and recounting and more that reminiscent of slumber party gossip. 

"Oh, Pro-er, Byleth," began Mercedes, still not used to addressing her former teacher by her first name. "You _must_ tell me how married life is going!"  
Byleth beamed, thinking about her husband that was meeting with Claude in former Alliance territory.  
"Married life is great! Granted, we've both been very busy with all of the reconstruction, but we still are able to make time for each other..." She averted her eyes, recalling how the two often spent their nights.  
Mercedes giggled. "Don't be so shy, Byleth! It's just us girls, and I like to think we're close enough friends that you can confide to me about anything." Byleth looked back up at her friend, taking a slow sip of her tea. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the sex is fantastic..." Byleth covered her mouth to stifle a cough. "He's very...gentle." This wasn't an exaggeration. For all the time Dimitri spent on the battlefield fighting with an intensity that was unmatched and like that of a wild beast, when it came to their coupling her employed a very sensual touch that hardly went rougher than a deep kiss on the lips. 

Mercedes nodded. "I'm not surprised, I see the way he looks at you with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes, you must be so happy!"  
"I am! I'm very happy."  
That was also the truth; Dimitri's feather-light touches and whispers of love and promises for the future never failed to make Byleth's legs squirm and goosebumps form. Their lovemaking was slow and sweet, more an act of intimacy rather than that of sexual release. If there was only one thing she could change about it...

"Sometimes I wish he could show a little less restraint."  
Mercedes perked up at this statement. She didn't look it, but she was quite familiar with that subject.  
"Hm...have you any ideas for what you would want for him to do to you? You both pledged your lives and bodies to one another, and I know he wants to treat you well."  
Byleth hadn't really considered what she wanted. She knew she wanted _something_ , but Dimitri was her only experience in anything sexual. The languid movements never seemed to match the burning passion that swelled inside of Byleth whenever they shared their marital bed, instead teasing and torturing her. She knew what she would do to _him_ were he not so reserved and modest, but never considered what she would want for reciprocation.  
"I haven't given it the thought, maybe he could bite my lip when we kiss?"

For the first time, Byleth heard Mercedes break out into actual gut-busting laughter. "I'm so sorry, forgive my outburst. If you're looking for something rougher and more unorthodox, I can give you some suggestions that have worked for me!" It was then that tea time became an eyeopening seminar on different ways that Dimitri could ravish Byleth the next time they were together.

Back to the present day, with Byleth sitting in front of a beet-faced Dimitri, she found herself more confident and determined now that the request was out in the open. She would be accepting should he refuse, but she knew her husband would at least hear her out. 

"You know exactly what my bare hands are capable of. If any harm were to befall you, I would never forgive myself."  
"Dimitri, my love." Byleth placed her hand gingerly on his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "You could never bring me any harm."

He leaned into her touch, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "Men have died in that way, it is not a touch of love but one of death. I trust you, but I do not trust myself."  
"The goal is not to harm me, but to assume power over me." She dragged her hand down from his cheek and against the anterior of his neck, pressing her thumb and the pad of her middle finger against his paired jugular. She stood on her tiptoes, getting her mouth as close to his ear as she could to whisper, "Don't you want to have this power over me?" 

Byleth felt the bobbing of Dimitri's Adam's apple as he swallowed. "You are my Queen, my love. I am powerless to you." Byleth smirked, bringing her hand down and lying back down onto the bed. "Well tonight, your Queen requests to be treated like the whore that she is." Dimitri's face dropped at the mention of the word. Byleth responded by wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him down into an embrace. "If you are too hard with me, I will ask you to stop. I trust that you will stop, and I will as well. Is that alright with you?" Dimitri nodded and gave her a kiss, chaste before immediately enveloping into one of hunger, one of want. If Dimitri was completely honest, he had been plagued with the idea of taking his beloved hard and passionately, but no matter how many times he imagined fucking his love until she was writhing and incoherent, images of past lances, utensils, needles, and even bodies that were crumpled and destroyed under his bare touch always came back to the foreground. He knew that were the opportunity to be blessed to him to have her, he would have to show as much restraint as he could as to not break her. Now that they were married, he never got over his desire to see more of her, to touch more of her, but was constantly holding back. Byleth's blessing and acknowledgement of his strength was the consent needed for him to fully indulge himself in her entire being; to worship, touch, kiss, bite, and devour every inch of her. 

Both of them were hyperaware of how constricting their clothes were, despite them donning only sleepwear rather than their usual official attire. Dimitri had hiked up Byleth's nightgown up past her bosom, feeling the cloth of his pajama bottoms around his growing erection. Dimitri always loved touching Byleth's breasts, but today he decided to get a bit more frisky and pinched at one of her nipples. On paper, it sounded like such a simple step up from previous ministrations on her chest, but Byleth felt electricity shoot across her skin as her husband continued to roll the red bump in between his fingers, placing his mouth around her other. Byleth felt herself getting wetter as teeth grazed against her areola and the quick flicking of tongue against the swollen nipple. Dimitri's hand shook as he reached up and placed his hand against Byleth's neck, continuing to play with her breasts. Byleth could have sworn that she felt her soul leave her body as Dimitri pressed his fingers against her veins, the combined stimulation of having her chest toyed with while feeling lightheaded and the risk of her husband's crest activating were unlike anything Byleth had ever experienced or even expected to. Dimitri kept his hand around her neck as his mouth continued south until he was at her pubic region, right above her panty line. Looking up at her, his pupil dilated, he used his teeth to pull down her underwear exposing her dripping wet pussy. He gave her a smug smile. "Look at how quickly you responded to my touch. You really are acting like a..." Dimitri looked down. Byleth smiled. It was endearing that no matter what, he could never say anything ill about his wife, even if she requested she do so. "Like a whore?" She teased, rubbing her foot against his back. Dimitri did not respond with words, but rather by licking a line between her folds from bottom to top, stopping just before her clit while pressing his fingers against the lateral sides of her neck. Goodness, if Byleth thought that she was having an out of body experience before, what Dimitri was doing now would probably be her cause of death.

She decided that if that were the way she was to go, she would be perfectly content.

Byleth's mind was in a haze as she saw her husband in between her legs, licking her pussy like he was dehydrated and her sex was an oasis. To Dimitri, that was hardly a hyperbolic statement. For months of getting to know his wife's most intimate place through penetration alone, getting to taste her and feel her legs tremble against his face was something not even his wildest dreams could ever have predicted. Looking up and seeing her, face red, her hands pushing his wrist down against her neck, the sounds of her strangled moans as she rocked her hips against his face was nothing short of _heavenly._ How the hell did he ever get so lucky?

He continued to lick at her hardened clit, the fingers previously used to abuse her nipples to now plunge into her wet folds, curling against the spongy flesh within. Byleth's back arched into the touch, her skin buzzing as he continued to stroke and lick at her increasingly dripping cunt. He gave a few experimental swirls of his tongue around the nub before placing his lips around and suckling at it, giving tiny flecks against her with the tip of his tongue. By the point, his hand had moved down from Byleth's neck and down to her other breast, groping at her as he felt his spit from early lubricate his palm. The stimulation was nearly unbearable, and Byleth found herself screaming out as she came hard against Dimitri's mouth, her fingers gripped against his golden locks. 

Dimitri continued to lick at her cunt as she rode out her orgasm, only stopping after hearing her begging "Please" accompanied with trembling hands pushing his head away from her crotch. Byleth looked up at how stunning her husband looked; his hair disheveled, mouth glistening with her essence, his chest rising as he panted and stared at her with hunger in his eye. It was the most amazing sight she had ever seen.

Long overdue, Dimitri lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side of the room.

"On your knees."

Byleth arched an eyebrow, shocked but most certainly pleased at her love's demand. Pulling the rest of her nightgown off, she complied and got down onto all fours on top of their bed. Kicking his pants off and freeing his aching hard-on, Dimitri stood behind her and gave himself a few pumps as he gazed down at his beloved. She turned her head over her shoulder and gave him a pout as she shook her behind at him, taunting him for taking his time. Byleth then felt a sting on one of her cheeks as Dimitri's free hand gave her an open palmed slap on her defiant rear. Byleth yelled out at the unexpected sting.

"Goodness, are you alright?"  
Byleth smiled back at him. "Quite well, thank you."  
Dimitri smiled. Resilient as ever, he grew more confident in her words that he could not break her.

"Very well, because I do not intend to hold back."

Byleth's face immediately met the mattress as Dimitri pinned her down by the neck. The next thing she felt was the slide of his cock inside of her. Actually, "slide" was not the word she would best use to describe it, as that implies some sort of smoothness. No, Dimitri immediately started to thrust hard inside of her, fucking her as he put pressure against her throat.

In their previous sessions, the two had only ever done the same position of Dimitri on top while Byleth lay underneath with his arms and legs wrapped around him. While Dimitri knew which angle to move to hit the spots that drove Byleth insane, this new position was a constant barrage of his cock hitting her in _that_ spot over and over again, harder and harder each time. With her face buried in the sheets, her brain becoming flooded with the new foggy sensation, Byleth felt herself feel absolutely intoxicated by Dimitri's movements. With one hand pushing her neck down and down on her neck, the other hand was gripping tightly against her ass, allowing him to pull her closer and closer to him and subsequently harder and harder against her g-spot. Choking on her words, Byleth struggled to warn Dimitri that she was close to coming undone again. Dimitri released his hands from around her neck and instead grabbed her seafoam hair and pulled it back, allowing her to gasp for the air she had been neglected from her position. Screaming her husbands name, Byleth felt her orgasm hit her hard, causing her legs to buckle and her entire body to shake. With some obscenities and deep moans, Dimitri was not far behind, bucking his hips deep as he emptied himself deep into his beloved's twitching pussy.

Time felt like it had stopped as the two tried to catch their breaths. Byleth's legs gave out as she fell flat against the bed, with Dimitri flopping down next to her. Neither of them said anything for a bit, both of them still in a drunken-like state of post orgasm bliss. Dimitri was the first to break the silence, asking simply "Are you hurt at all?" 

Byleth looked to the side at him and smiled. "Quite the opposite. That was fantastic, my love."  
Dimitri smiled back, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm glad."

The two held each other for some time before Byleth looked up at her husband. "You know, you've fought alongside me for years. You know I'm not one that's easily broken." She flipped to her side, facing him. "You've also been on my side, loving me for years. I trust you with every part of me." She held up her left hand, showing off the ring on her finger. "I'm your betrothed, and you never have to feel like you can't be yourself around me." Dimitri leaned down and kissed her ring. "Never again. I love you until the end of time and then some, my beloved."

Another few days had passed and Byleth was pleased to find that Mercedes and her were crossing paths as she visited Garreg Mach. "I'm so glad to see you again, Byleth. I'm especially humbled that you took my advice!" Byleth's expression was puzzled before Mercedes gestured to the sides of her neck, heat rising to her face as she felt the tenderness of a bruise underneath a touch to mirror Mercedes to her own neck. Perhaps she left behind a scarf in her old dormitory room she could wear for the rest of her trip?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a simple girl. I love Dimitri and I like to be choked during sex.
> 
> I didn't want to write this during the timeline of the game because choking is something you really need to do carefully because of its nature, and Dimitri would never do anything like that while he was in that mindset towards Byleth. (Dimitri loves and adores and cares so much about Byleth even when he's fucking her from behind....we stan a king...) Please remember that if you DO employ any sort of "harmful" practice into your sex life to be safe about it, and if you have any questions please ask your neighborhood Mercedes.
> 
> I didn't mention any ship associated with Mercedes so you can insert your favorite pairing with her, but for how I wrote this story Mercedes is my wife and I like to kiss her every day.
> 
> Please don't ask me how many glasses of wine I consumed over the course of writing this fic....


End file.
